Methods for clamping articles together are known in the prior art. FIG. 7 shows an example of a prior art C-clamp 100. Such a prior art C-clamp is operative to hold two or more work pieces together by tightening a threaded member 102. In the concrete construction industry a variety of such prior art C-clamps are used to secure metal form components together. The high labor costs associated with the construction trade requires that such forms be put together as quickly as possible. Unfortunately prior art C-clamps consume a considerable amount of time to properly clamp two or more metal plates together. Typically the construction worker must hold the C-clamp in position and turn the threaded member 102 with a wrench. Such an operation can be quite tedious, especially under cold weather conditions when gloves are worn.
In addition common contaminants on a construction site such as dirt, water, and concrete often become lodged within the threads of the clamp, making the process of tightening or un-tightening the clamp even more difficult and time consuming. In addition the threads and screws of the C-clamp tend to become corroded over time which also makes the clamp more difficult to install and remove. As a result prior art C-clamps must be frequently cleaned and/or replaced, which adds additional costs to the construction project.
Thus there exists a need for a clamping device for use with constructing metal concrete forms that is faster to install and remove. There is a further need for a clamping device that does not require a properly sized wrench to install and remove the clamp. In addition there is a further need for a clamping device that is not hindered by contamination and corrosion.